Hetalia Shorts
by floramariaclark
Summary: I have accepted a oneshot challenge in which I shall write 10 different oneshots in 10 days all based around the anime Hetalia. The 1st is the pairing USUK, the second is a FrUk, the third a Switzerland/Ukraine. The next, is a sad HRE/Italy fic and the most recent is a Monaco/Latvia
1. USUK

This was made for my friend Tainted Darkness who requested this pairing. If you wish to request a pairing or theme, just ask :)

This is the 1st oneshot in my hetalia oneshot challenge in which I will attempt to write and post 10 oneshots in as many days

* * *

Alfred sat on the shore, his arms round his knees as he waited for his brother to visit him. He had to restrain himself from jumping as he saw large white sails appearing upon the horizon, as they  
gradually grew larger and larger. He ran to the waters as the ship dropped its anchors and a small group of five hoped onto a small boat. A larger man stood as the other four rowed, he jumped off and took Alfred into his arms as he landed, "I missed you Alfie"  
"I missed you too Artie, it's been too long", he replied remembering the last time he saw his older brother. It was almost a year at least since Arthur came to the remote country to see the child he raised which was upsetting to both parties.  
"Do you want to come to my house? I have a movie to watch together, some horror type", Alfie said and Arthur gratiously agreed.  
Eventually they arrived at the small home and the younger showed the other to the sitting room before running to get snacks which consisted of a plate of burgers, a bowl of popcorn and a large bottle of soda. Arthur smiled and thanked him taking a hand full of popcorn.  
Alfred turned the lights off and plonked himself down on the couch next to his bro. Despite starting slow, the movie quickly escalated in fear and with each death or shock, Alfred shifted closer and closer to his brother for comfort. Halfway through the movie, Alfred jumped but there was no space left between him and Arthur so he ended up on his knee, "Sorry... It's so scary", He apologised as his cheeks turned a light red but as he went to move, his brother's arm landed over his shoulder and pulled him closer, "I'll be here if you need me"  
Alfred shrugged but then hugged in closer as the movie progressed until, at the very end, he let out a girly shriek which was cut off midway with his brothers lips.  
"The hell Arthur?", he asked as he blushed a deeper red than before.  
"Sorry, I shouldnt have done th-", Arthur tried to apologise but was cut off in the same way he cut the other off. He went along with it for a while before pulling away, "Oh god, what have we gotten into?", Arthur asked but as Alfred looked at him oddly, he clarified further, "I've liked you for a while However, I didnt want to say cause I'm essentially your brother but now it seems like the feeling is shared. I'm worried about what the others will think"  
Alfred kissed his forehead and smiled, "Who cares what they think", he then nuzzled into the others neck and closed his eyes, "I'm tired"  
"Well then go to sleep", Arthur patted his head and a slight smile crossed his face, "I'll be here", the american was asleep before he had finished talking and slowly, Arthur fell asleep too. They woke the next day in each others arms, happier than they had been in a long time.


	2. FrUk

Day 2 :) this oneshot is a slight FrUk with fluff :3 it is based around a single day - independence day - a day which Arthur hates. Hope you enjoy it :) and yet again, if you have any ideas you wish me to write, just ask in a review or PM and I'll see what I can do :)

* * *

England woke slowly, sat up and then, as he saw the calender, his heart dropped and he fell back onto his back. "no no no no no no, not today", he hated the 4th of July. It reminded him of his lost son, the son he loved, the one who turned against him. He knew he had to get out of bed as he saw it was already mid-afternoon, "Last night I stay up all night making scones", he muttered to himself as he finally raised himself to his elbows. He eventually rose from bed and went to nab a scone, which he nibbled on as he went to the living room to see some tv. Somehow, he wasn't in the mood to go outside to see everyone today, it may have been related to the fact everyone was out at Alfred's having a party. He sunk down onto the couch and turned the tv on. Suddenly several American adverts flashed up and he teared up but the final stab to the chest was an American revolution documentary and suddenly, he remembered everything and fell to the floor crying. He tightened into a ball as his heart broke into a million pieces. A knock on the front door distracted him momentarily but he ignored it, he didn't want to see anyone, not in this state. He almost swore when he heard the door unlock but as he tried to move, the pain in his chest increased leaving him to lie there as a stranger wandered his house.

France was unsure where Arthur was, he was meant to come to the party but he hadn't appeared. No-one else seemed concerned so he made his excuses and left undisturbed. Walking to Arthur's house, he was contemplating why he didn't come to the party, "maybe he's ill or maybe he forgot", he muttered to himself. He knocked on the door but after 5 minutes of waiting, he tried to open it and it swung open in his hand. Wandering through the halls -the smell of scones filling his nose- he heard crying and followed the noise, each sob brought him closer. Eventually, he reached the living room and he heard the loud sobs coming from a small ball near the couch. He knelt down next to it recognising the blond hair, "England? Are you ok?", all he got as a reply was a shudder as he drew tighter into himself. France stood up and turned the tv off before lifting a reluctant Arthur up sitting him on the couch, "It's ok, I wont hurt you... I'm just trying to help"  
"Bloody frog", France was happy to finally hear his friend talk after a while of obvious melancholy.  
"I'll go get you something to eat and a change of clothes", he answered nicely leaving Arthur to fall onto his side on the couch.  
He found a plate of scones in the kitchen and slipped them into the bin. He quickly made sweet French toast sprinkling it with brown sugar. He then went to the bedroom and into the wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of his army trousers and an old punk tee, he laughed to himself as he imagined Arthur as a punk. His laughter stopped as he noticed an old Elizabethan dress and remembered the late Elizabeth the 1st, the first and only lady Arthur ever fell for. He then walked through to the living room again, propped Arthur back up and started to help him change.  
"I can do it myself", He protested but Francis just laughed, "Doesn't hurt if I help though. I'll leave the trousers for you to do though", he helped him into the top and supported him as he stood to change the bottom half.  
Arthur sat back down and looked oddly at the toast, "What is that?", he asked but ate it anyway, he was hungry.  
"French toast", Francis replied and smiled.  
Arthur just nodded and finished it off, "It was good" and looked sad, "I hate this day, it reminds me of everything I lost...", he finally said.  
Francis looked sympathetic, "I know... It happened to me too", he sat next to him and Arthur rested his head on his shoulder and Francis put his arm round him, "It's okay, I'm here for you"  
Arthur just stayed there until eventually he spoke, "Can you just stay here with me please, just for today. I don't think I'll manage on my own", Francis agreed.

And that's how the tradition of France and England being together on the 4th of July (so they could cry together) started.


	3. Swiss x Ukraine

Day 3 (technically day 2 still but I wont have access to a laptop so i wont be able to post this):  
This is a Switzerland x Ukraine fic written for Ayumi Kudou who suggested the idea :) Hope you enjoy it and feel free to request stories :)  
Human names are used so: Vash Zwingli is Switzerland; Katyusha Braginskaya is Ukraine (abrieviated to Katy often here).

* * *

"Thanks for taking me here, I could never really come here on my own", Katyusha thanked her boyfriend.  
"No problem Katy", Vash replied as he pushed her seat in for her. He honestly didn't mind helping out the poorer nation, he loved her whether she was rich or not, slim or... otherwise. He handed her a menu and smiled, "What would you like to eat?"  
She looked over the large menu and tried to find the cheapest item but they were all so expensive, she couldn't pick, "I dont know, there's so much choice"  
"How about the lamb? It looks delicious", she looked at it and it was way beyond her price range, "Um... okay then", she finally said, she may need to ask little brother Russia for help later.  
The dishes were served and they both talked until the meal was done, Vash called over for the bill but waved Katy away as she pulled out her own purse to try pay, "Dont worry, I've got this", he smiled and payed the massive bill.  
Her eyes opened wide as he did so but agaim, he just smiled and helped her up, "I'll drive you home if you wish", he said politely and she meekly agreed. They drove in silence which irritated Katy a lot, he was being too nice for some reason, always paying... did he think I needed financial help? Ok, maybe I do but he knows I dont accept help unless its from my family.  
He walked her to the door and opened it for her. This started to iritate her and she snapped, "I dont need you to do everything for me! I'm a grown woman, I can do stuff for myself!", at this point she was flustered and half shouting. Vash went to her and put an arm round her, "Dont worry, I know you dont need the help but to be honest, I dont mind", she calmed visibly and leaned in on him, "I love you and would do anything for you. I'm only treating you as any male should. You are special to me, allow me to treat you as such", he smiled at her calming her instantly.  
"If you wish but allow me to do my own thing occassionally", she finally relented and he nodded. She leant up and kissed his cheek, "Good night Vash", she went to her door and when she heard him reply, she gave a little wave and went in. She then smiled and sunk to the ground against the wall, "He's so stubborn but thats why I love him"


	4. HREIta

Day 4: This is a fic I've had in my head for a while and since I've written 3 fluffs, I may as well throw in a sad story somewhere. This is a North Italy/HRE sad fic. Roma is HRE's nickname according to several million hetalia fans world wide

* * *

"Doitsu? Can I ask you a favour?", Italy asked hopefully. Germany sighed, "What is it Italy?", Italy smiled and then his smile faltered, "Can you please come with me to see my friend? I've not seen him in a while... please doitsu, I cant go alone"  
Germany saw the tear trail down his cheek and he put the younger one into a hug, "It's ok, I'll go with you"  
After a while of preparing, they set off on a hike through a few empty green hills and into a field containing one tree. Italy sat down next to the tree and prepared the picnic stuff laying out plates of pasta for Germany and himself. He left a third place out laid perfectly, an expression of sadness etched upon his face. They ate in silence and truth be told, Germany was confused at the fact that they were meant to be meeting someone yet no-one had come near them. Eventually, Italy finished and packed away all the plates. He pulled a single rose out the basket and lay it at the base of the tree, "I'll always miss you Roma", He kneeled at pressed his hand against the carved heart above the rose, "I wish I went with you... Maybe then you wouldn't have died", tears ran down his cheeks slowly as Germany stood at the side unsure what to do, "I wish I had the time to say that I loved you...", his head lowered and rested on his chest, "I wish you were still here", Germany knelt next to him and Italy fell onto his chest sobbing weakly. Each cry broke the older man's heart. They stayed there for several more hours until slowly, the sunset behind the tree. Italy finally dried his tears, stood up and packed away the stuff, walking away from the place only to return the next year.


	5. Day 5, Monaco x Latvia

Another fic written for Ayumi Kudou. This is a Monaco/Latvia fic :3  
Feel free, like Ayumi, to request fics, themes or pairings :D

* * *

Monaco sat waiting in her house, Latvia was expected to arrive any moment now. She would never admit it to anyone but she actually liked the shy guys. Thats why she would never ever go for a loud guy and why she had turned so many men down in her time. It was something to do with the fact that they never interrupted, never went out theyre way to impress you in a loud manner and always listened. Latvia was all of those and Monaco would be lying is she said she didnt like him in a serious manner whether he was quiet or not. A soft rap interrupted her thoughts and she went to the door, opening it, she was greeted by the sight of the small boy carrying a bouquet of lilies.  
"These are for you", He said quietly while smiling. She smiled back easily and he almost tripped over himself  
"Come on in", She led him to the living room before going off to the kitchen so she could put the lilies into a pretty vase and then she carried it carefully back through.  
Latvia had gotten bored and eventually started pacing the room slowly, it helped him think and relax. He did not see Monaco walk in with the vase, causing her to drop it and as it crashed to the ground, it spilled water and shattered glass all over the floor.  
He immediately blushed and started furiously apologising as he attempted to pick up the glass with his hands. This caused him a few injuries and blood slowly mingled with the water causing him to apologise more. Monaco lifted him to his feet and hugged him, "Dont worry about it", this caused him to start tearing up. He had never been forgiven, normally he'd be told off or punished. She sat him down on the chair with an old towel to wrap around his injured hand as she went and got her mop. She cleaned up the water and then cleaned the glass up carefully.  
She eventually arrived with a new vase to contain the flowers and sat it at the table. She went to the whimpering boy and kissed his forehead, "Are you okay?", he nodded furiously, "Hey, dont worry, it was an acciddent". He lowered his head and nodded slowly  
She sat next to him and pulled his head onto her shoulder as she played with his hair, "Accidents happen. I love you, theats why I will always forgive you, no matter what you do so cheer up and be happy. I love the flowers na dI love you, isn't that enough to be happy about?", he smiled once again and he snuggled into her shoulder. She too smiled and both of them did not move for a while.


	6. Canada

This is an idea I've had for a while. Its a Canada fic. That's all I'll say :)

A small child sat alone on a snow bank, a baby polar bear lay next to him for warmth. He ran his hand through its fur and the small thing curled in closer. The two had lived the past 2 years with each other, the child was only a mere year older than the other. The child only knew he was called Canada and that his brother called him Mattie but other than that, he was alone since his mother vanished leaving himself and his brother several hundred miles appart. He hadn't communicated with another human being or country since then. He looked up from the bear to a dark moving object and as it got closer, he saw it was a man. He stood up carefully and hugged onto the bear. The man stopped and looked at the kid, "Salut petit garcon, etes-vous d'accord?" (Hello there little guy, are you okay?)  
Mattie did not understand but went up and tugged on the older guys jacket. He pointed at himself and in a wavering silent voice he said, "Mattie"  
"Salut Mattie, je m'appelle Francis. Je suis aussi le pays France" (Hi Mattie, my name is Francis. I'm also the country France), he smiled and knelt next to the little kid, "Do you not speak French?"  
Mattie shook his head and smiled, "I'm Canada"  
"So you speak English... Anyways, it's nice to meet you Canada...Dont you have a parent or older sibling?", Mattie shook his head, "I could take care if you want"  
Mattie smiled up at him, "Can I bring my bear with me?", he whispered out.  
Francis smiled and patted Matties head, "Of course, I would be heartless to separate you two. Would you like to come stay in my place for a while"  
Mattie tilted his head, "will there be others?". Francis smiled, "There are a few visitors"  
Mattie smiled and took the older man's hand, "lets go then big brother"  
Francis smiled back, big brother sounded good in his ears


	7. Liechenstien

This is a fic written on behalf of Italiechfan. As you can tell by the name, she has requested a Italy/Liechtenstein fic :)  
There is scenes of extreme violence in this so if you don't like, don't read. I'm also sorry if people out there take offence from the Allies being portrayed as the bad guys. As I said before, feel free to request a fic, since this is day 7, I can only accept 3 more requests. Ayumi Kudou has already requested one I shall write for her tomorrow so first come first serve on the last 2 spots. Human names are used.

* * *

Lili woke up, her head was pounding and her arms felt restrained. As she tried to waken up, she heard odd people talking, "We could use her to get Italy, you know they have a thing with each other", she almost gasped, they knew about her and Italy's relationship! She had told no-one, even Ludwig and Vash were oblivious to the fact. Her head gave another stab of pain and she tried to remember where she was but all she could remember was that she was in a shop. The Allies turned round as they heard her groan, "She's awake...Good", her heart pounded quickly, the tone scared her. They gave her these grins which chilled her to the bone and she watched England leave dragging a reluctant France behind him, they announced beforehand that they were the Italy search party.  
Alfred walked slowly to her and took her chin into his hand, "Now why would a pretty little girl like you pick that dopey useless wimp of a country Italy? I mean, there are better countries out there...", his other hand trailed to her thigh, "I mean, there's me, the Hero. I would be perfect for you", Lili glared at him and spat on his face, it wasn't hard to do so as he was within kissing distance. He pulled back and growled before her vision disappeared and her face burst into pain. He rubbed the pain from his knuckles. She glared back defiantly despite shaking with fear. Ivan looked at her admirably, although they were enemies, he admired her spirit but was confused that she hand't called out yet.  
"Little witch needs reminded who's in charge here", Alfred slapped her but she stayed quiet. She had endured worse before and was determined not to show any weakness to the bullies. Yao reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and Ivan lit it for him. He took a drag from it before blowing it in her direction gaining a cough but not a word. This infuriated him so he stabbed the glowing embers into her arm gaining a wince of pain. Ivan and Alfred grinned and took it as an unspoken challenge to be the first to gain a scream from her. They took a poker from the fireplace and when it was glowing hot, they took turns to jab her on the arms, the torso and legs with the burning rod. Yao held her face in his hand waiting for her to finally utter a scream of weakness and defeat, he took joy in watching her face twist with pain despite the poker face mask. A call for help stopped them as they looked up confused, it sounded like the younger Italian but it sounded... odd. The door was kicked in and Feliciano stood there. As he walked in, he was followed by four figures. It became apparent that it was Romano and Antonio holding Francis and Arthur captive.  
"Let my Lili go", Feli snarled and held a gun up to Arthur, "I will let these two go if you let her go"  
Alfred laughed, "They aint worth it. I want to be allowed to occupy your country, both halves of Italy, so we can get to Germany and win the war"  
"Fine...", Romano finally replied. Yao cut the ropes holding Lili's arms and legs, when she was free, she stubbled to Feli and she fell into his arms. At that, he caught her and the other two released their captives. Feli hugged Lili close whispering apologies into her ear as they left, she hugged closer and kissed his chin, "It's okay... you came for me"  
"You need to go to your brother where you will be safe. We can meet again after the war. Stay safe for me", Feli replied.  
She nodded and fell asleep, only to wake the next day in her brothers bed alone.


	8. China x Liechtenstien

This is a fic written for Ayumi Kudou. It is a Liechtenstein/China fic. I know it will be weird after yesterdays fic but a request is a request :D Human names used :)

* * *

"You should take her to the Amusement park bro", Yao could remember Alfred helping out. He didn't know where to take his date for the day. He was glad he did go with that idea though as he packed the plush Hello Kitty doll into the bag holders next to the roller coaster, Lili's hand held his as she smiled up at him. She had won the doll for him after shooting 4 bulls eyes in as many shots at the shooting range and now Yao was sure he wouldn't want to p!ss her off any time soon.  
They got in the seats and the bars came down tight on them, Yao's face paled but Lili did not notice. The engine started and they inched up the hill. Yao muttered under his breath, "Why did I do this, I hate roller coasters... Oh god oh god oh god...", Lili turned questioningly and he explained, "I'm scared of these rides, I only went on cause I thought you wanted to go on...", Lili opened her mouth to answer but the carriage dropped down the steep decline picking up speed every second. Her ears were pierced by a high pitch squeal and she traced the source to Yao's screams. She too let out a shriek but it was only fleeting. She reached out carefully and took his hand, effectively shutting him up. The ride stopped a minute later and Yao staggered out before facing Lili, his face bright red.  
"Sorr-", he tried to apologise but was cut off as she kissed his cheek and smiled, "You didn't need to do that for me, I wouldn't have minded skipping the ride if I knew you weren't so fond of it... Thanks though, I really appreciate it", the aura surrounding them brightened and then sighed, "You can come out now guys", out from the bushes emerged a Francis, Arthur, Ivan and Alfred.  
"What?", Lili asked eyes open wide in shock but China calmed her, "Its ok...Your older brother Vash paid Arthur to follow us, the others took it upon themselves to follow too"  
"I just like the romance in the air", the Frenchman explained. She saw Alfred groan and Ivan explained, "He bet me that the date would fail, I thought it would be a success. He now has to go without hamburgers for a month", Ivan smiled and Lili couldn't help but laugh as Yao face palmed. They all decided that they would spend the rest of the day with another as the Allies (minus Yao) and Lili went on one last coaster ride. The day was finally complete with a trip down the tunnel of love. Lili and Yao kissed under the red lights as behind them, in other boats, Francis got successful with Arthur whiles Ivan was not so lucky with Alfred.


	9. Kitty :3

9th day :) This is a cute fic with Italy and a cat :D No more requests please, I have one for tomorrow and then thats me :D

* * *

Italy was out for a walk, Germany had let him go out for a while saying that, 'all soldiers, even if they French must try to escape', so he left. He had wandered around Berlin alone before a small mew interrupted his thoughts. He turned and saw a small ginger and white kitten looking up at him, the little thing was skinny and boney so he leaned down and picked it up. It immediately curled into his arms and the Italian ran back to Germany's place.  
"Doitsu, doitsu, look what I found!", He showed the kitten to the older man.  
"Italia, you shouldnt have brought it here. How are you going to feed it?", Germany looked at it cautiously.  
"I will feed him from my own pocket if I must", Italy hugged the kitten closer to him, "His name is now Fluffy and he is mine", the kittens eyes started to bulge but it nudged into the Italian's coat.  
The older man sighed but waved him off, "On you go then..."  
Italy smiled and jumped around, Fluffy dug his nails in and clung on for dear life, "Come along now, I shall show you around", he toted the cat in his arms, "This is Japan's room", he opened one door and then skipped on, "The bathroom, the steam room, the kitchen". He smiled and skipped into the previously mentioned familiar room. He went into the place ressting Fluffy down onto a table before raiding the fridge for some chicken. He tore up some chunks and fed it to the hungry little fur ball who ate it swiftly before yawning and curling up. He started snoring which summoned the wild Japan who immediately squeeled and had a cute-sposion. Italy patted his back and Japan started running his hand through the cats fur. Fluffy rolled onto his back baring his belly for Japan to hug. Germany finally joined them and his heart melted, he saw Italy and Japan bonding over a kitten. He sighed yet again and joined them. Maybe this is the thing to finally bring them all together as a team. Maybe this kitten would help them grow close.


	10. 2P Italy x NyoCanada

This is 2P Italy x Nyo Canada fic :) Human names are used so, Fioello = 2P Italy, Madeline (or Maddy) = Nyo Canada, Albert = 2p America  
This is my last fic and tbh, it was great fun to do even if it was a little stressful to reach the deadline :D Feel free to try the same challenge and either PM or Message me if you want me to read it :D I'm posting this on the 9th day technically but thats cause I wont be able to go on tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it, I'd like to hear feedback

Madeline sat in the corner crying alone, her older brother Albert had been shouting at her again even though she did nothing to annoy him. She finally dried her tears and stood up to go for a walk. Albert hadn't finished with her yet...  
Fioello was out walking through a forest looking for creatures to help him make his 'special' pasta sauce when he heard a loud high pitched scream. He realised it was that of a woman and winced. He hated when women were hurt, they were too frail in their own right and he was always highly protective of them, even if he had never found one that caught his eye never mind one who was right enough to settle down with. He ran off towards the noise and saw his enemy Albert kicking his younger sister Maddy as she curled up crying on the ground, "Stupid Bitch, cant do anything right!". Fioello snarled, ran up to the guy and tore him from the defenceless girl holding a sharpened butter knife to his neck, "Leave the girl alone or I will to hesitate on using this on you", he held it closer nicking his skin slightly. Albert nodded a little and tried to back away. Fioello grinned and pushed him away laughing as he watched him run away. He looked at the girl and put a hand out to help her up.  
She hesitantly took it and stood up shakily, "Thanks"  
"Why would he do it to a pretty lady like you?", He asked.  
Maddy blushed but shrugged, "I dont know... He called me an ugly, weak whore that would end up being alone forever...I kinda believe him", she was surprised when Fioello grabbed her shoulders  
"Dont believe him ever, he is filth beneath your feet. He is not worth you. You are the most beautiful amazing person ever and I will never let him hurt you again", He pulled her into a hug to hid his blush and she melted into his arms crying softly.  
They slowly befriended each other and within a year, they started dating. They have both never been happier since


	11. Meow

Was thinking of continuing the ficlets despite finishing the challenge. Please message with requests as it will be a request ficlet but I may not be able to do it on the day. I'm back at school and meh... Feel free to request stuff :D


End file.
